


Zeptosegundo

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Los inicios de la relación entre Kuroo y Kenma, durante su adolescencia.
 
*Extra KuroKen precuela de "El Club de los 5"





	

 

" _And I don't want the world to see me_

' _cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…"_

 

Fragmento "Iris" – Goo goo dolls.

* * *

.

.

.

En una tarde como cualquier otra, de un día como cualquier otro, Kuroo y Kenma se encontraban en la habitación del primero.

—¿Sabes lo que es un " _zeptosegundo_ "? —Preguntó Kuroo de pronto.

Él estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada sobre el borde su propia cama, leyendo una revista de Ciencia y curiosidades. Kenma, a su vez, estaba aovillado sobre el colchón, jugando con su PSP.

—¿Mmhh? —Fue toda la desmotivada respuesta que obtuvo a cambio, acompañada de los sonidos y la música del juego.

—Un zeptosegundo equivale a la miltrillonésima parte de un segundo —explicó Kuroo con sumo interés; interés que su interlocutor no demostraba en respuesta, pero él siguió disertando:— Es el tiempo de vida que tiene el Bosón de Higgs, también conocido como la " _Partícula de Dios_ " y…

Continuó exponiendo muy entusiasmado su reciente saber adquirido sobre aquella medida de tiempo totalmente inservible en la vida diaria, pero útil en los campos de la física y la química.

_Un zeptosugundo, la medida del tiempo que le dio inicio a todo el universo conocido._

Un concepto así revolucionaba la mente inmensamente curiosa y ágil de Kuroo quien, a sus catorce años, era un muchacho tan normal y sano como cualquier otro. Era buen estudiante, practicaba deporte, tenía varios amigos con los que se divertía día a día, y a su vez no tenía mayores problemas ni grandes inquietudes adolescentes que aquejaran su joven vida. Era un chico feliz.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Quiso saber Kuroo de pronto; bajó la revista y giró la cabeza para observar a su amigo.

Kenma seguía concentrado en la pantalla de su consola portátil.

—Oh, me quedé sin pociones de maná… —musitó frunciendo a penas el ceño.

—Eres increíble —rezongó Kuroo, enrollando la revista de Ciencia y usándola para pegarle en la cabeza a Kenma.— ¿Para qué vienes a visitar a tu mejor amigo si lo ignoras?

—Yo no vine a visitarte, tú me trajiste contigo después de clases —repuso sin apartar la vista del juego.

Kuroo hizo una mueca y también se trepó a la cama, empujando a Kenma para que le hiciera lugar.

—¿Aún no pasas esa etapa? —Preguntó al contemplar la pantalla de la consola.

—Mmmh, no…

—A ver, déjame intentarlo.

Kenma asintió y le pasó el juego, acomodándose a su lado para observarlo jugar. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde.

Los demás amigos de Kuroo en la escuela media no tenían en mucha estima a Kenma, a quien consideraban un chico aburrido y apagado, y no entendían por qué Tetsuro lo consideraba su mejor amigo cuando el chico menor, evidentemente, pasaba de todos y todo lo que no fuese su pequeño y propio mundo ligado a su PSP. Cuando lo interpelaban al respecto, Kuroo solo sonreía y respondía que era asunto suyo a quién consideraba su mejor amigo o no. Sabía que Kenma era un chico retraído y poco motivado en general (por no decir " _nada motivado_ "), y que la primera impresión sobre él no solía ser muy buena ni interesante; a menos que se considerara como atributo positivo que el chico no incordiaba, pues su modo de proceder era " _no molestar ni ser molestado_ ". Pero Kuroo conocía al Kenma que se escondía detrás de ese retraimiento desapegado y esa mirada siempre evasiva. Sabía que era un chico normal como cualquier otro, solo que le ganaba la ansiedad social, que le costaba mucho confiar y abrirse con alguien, pero que cuando por fin lo hacía era de modo absoluto, incluso uniéndose a un deporte que nunca le interesó solo por acompañar a su amigo. Sabía que a su manera un poco rara y distante, Kenma disfrutaba de su mutua amistad, en la que ambos se entendían sin necesidad de grandes elocuencias ni aparatosas demostraciones amistosas para el público. Confluían y se entendían en un ecosistema creado por y para ellos.

Al día siguiente en la escuela se armó un pequeño revuelo en torno al casillero de Kuroo, pues le habían dejado una carta de amor. Sus amigos y compañeros de curso lo rodeaban entre risas y comentarios burlones, propios de la tontería de la edad, mientras Kuroo trataba de ignorarlos.

—¿Tú que opinas? —Le preguntó Kuroo a Kenma, acercándose al casillero donde el chico guardaba sus cosas y se ponía el calzado de interior.

—¿Qué opino de qué? —Murmuró sin mucha energía; a esa hora de la mañana su cerebro todavía estaba carburando para arrancar.

—De esto —le enseñó la carta.

Kenma la miró un momento y cerró el casillero apoyando la frente sobre el metal.

—Escribió mal tu nombre —repuso por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos.

Kuroo alzó una ceja y observó bien la carta, constatando que, efectivamente, su remitente había escrito mal uno de los signos de su nombre.

—Oh, es cierto… ¡Oye, no te duermas parado, las clases están por empezar!

Como muchos de los chicos de su edad, a Kuroo también le causaban curiosidad las chicas y los complejos caminos del romance adolescente. Claro que le despertaban más curiosidad los misterios de los sucesos químicos y las leyes de la física que se escondían en cada evento cotidiano; pero de algún modo los inicios del romance juvenil tenían algo de aquellos ingredientes. Un remolino de reacciones químicas bullían entre el cerebro y las hormonas revolucionadas, alborotando un millón de terminaciones nerviosas que concluían en manos sudorosas ante la proximidad del objeto del afecto, palpitaciones que se podían oír a cuadras de distancia, mejillas arreboladas como farolas de señalización de tránsito, y risitas nerviosas como respuesta a una pregunta simple que el cerebro se negaba a contestar de manera coherente. Toda la emoción y la pseudo-traición corporal de los primeros romances.

Kuroo no era totalmente inmune a todo ese revuelo, aunque en verdad más lo podía la curiosidad que otra cosa, por lo que aquella tarde se reunió en el lugar que indicaba la carta, para aceptar por primera vez los sentimientos de una chica. Una semana después obtuvo su primero beso, más húmedo e incómodo de lo que había imaginado que sería. Otra semana más tarde aquel primer y torpe intento amoroso llegaba a su fin. Sin embargo, tuvo sus idas y vueltas con dos chicas más, y finalmente una de ellas ocupó el lugar de su novia oficial por el increíblemente prolongado lapso de un mes, hasta la fecha. Sus amigos celebraban y se burlaban de su situación, algunos curiosos, otros envidiosos, pero todos interesados. Todos, salvo Kenma, obvio.

—¿Qué te parece ella? —Le preguntó Kuroo a Kenma una noche después de cenar, pues los padres del más pequeño estaban de viaje y el chico se quedaría en la casa de su amigo y vecino por unos días.

—¿Ella? —El rostro de Kenma estaba medio cubierto por la toalla que colgaba de su cabeza, mientras él mantenía el rostro inclinado sobre su PSP.

—Mi novia —resopló.— Sécate bien el pelo, oye.

Kenma se hallaba sentado sobre el futón para invitados, con el pelo húmedo del baño reciente, y sin ninguna intención de usar la toalla para secárselo.

—Ven aquí, maldito flojo —a un gesto de Kuroo, Kenma se movió lo justo y necesario para que su amigo comenzara a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con la toalla, tratando de secarle el cabello antes de ir a dormir.— ¿Y bien? Aún no me dices qué opinas de mi novia.

—¿Tengo que opinar algo?

—Eres mi mejor amigo y a penas la saludas —le pellizcó la nariz antes de seguir frotándole el pelo.— Me gustaría saber qué piensas de ella.

Kenma permaneció en silencio unos segundos, aún jugando con su PSP.

—No lo sé, no pienso en ella —repuso al fin.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así…

—Es tu novia, no la mía, no tengo por qué dedicarle un solo pensamiento de más.

—¿No te interesa saber si ella hace feliz a tu mejor amigo o no? —Insistió Kuroo.— ¿No la analizas ni un poco?

—¿Te hace feliz?

Kuroo parpadeó, tomado con la guardia baja.

—Ehh, sí, eso creo —no era infeliz, al menos.

—Bien, con eso tengo toda la información necesaria —replicó Kenma con desgana, zanjando el tema por su parte.

Y se fueron a dormir sin volver a hablar de aquello.

Kuroo no estaba muy seguro de su situación sentimental, pero no quería hablar de ello con sus amigos de la escuela, pues no se sentía a gusto con ello, y en cambio sí sentía confianza para hablarlo con Kenma, pero a él no le interesaba el tema. A pesar de que ir tomado de la mano de una chica se sentía bien, a pesar de que los besos algo torpes e inocentes se sentían bien, a pesar de que saberse el objeto del interés especial de alguien se sentía bien, a pesar de todo eso, Kuroo sentía que había algo fuera de lugar, y seguramente era él mismo. Prácticamente ya no almorzaba con sus amigos por ir a comer con su chica, y tanto en la mañana como en la tarde casi no coincidía con Kenma en el camino a casa, por acompañarla a ella hasta su hogar. Con el tiempo descubrió que no tenían mayores gustos en común, y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que, muy a menudo, la chica se ponía celosa a causa de la amistad de Kuroo con Kenma.

—Lo consientes más que a mí —comentó la chica una tarde en que salieron de cita y, cerca de la hora de despedirse y cada uno volver a su casa, Kuroo compró unos pudines del sabor favorito de Kenma para llevárselos al regresar.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo le llevo un postre que le gusta a mi amigo —replicó él con desconcierto.

—¡Sabes su sabor favorito pero apuesto que no conoces el mío!

—¡Obviamente, él es mi amigo hace años y a ti te conozco solo hace un mes!

A pesar de aquella pequeña y tonta disputa, Kuroo la acompañó hasta la estación del metro y entonces volvió a su propia casa; luego fue a visitar a Kenma.

—Ahí tienes, come —dijo Kuroo lanzando la bolsa de pudines sobre su amigo, que estaba hundido en un puf frente al TV, jugando con su Wii.

—Gracias… y auch —musitó el otro chico, pues los envases de los postres le habían golpeado la cabeza.— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Se podía ver a leguas que algo le pasaba, pero Kenma no era de los que insistían, por lo que se limitó a abrir un pudín y empezó a saborearlo mientras continuaba jugando. Taciturno, Kuroo lo empujó con una pierna hasta que Kenma le hizo lugar en el puf, se desplomó allí a su lado, tomó otro de los controles y se unió al juego.

—¿Es mi culpa? —Preguntó Kenma de pronto un rato después; ya habían dejado de jugar y cada uno leía algo en su respectivo teléfono celular.

Kuroo alzó la vista con expresión desorientada.

—¿Tu culpa? —Repitió.

—Tu novia no parece cómoda cuando estoy con ustedes —expuso tranquilamente.— Pensé que podía ser mi culpa que estés en malos términos con ella.

Kuroo no le había contado nada de su reciente discusión con la chica en cuestión, pero supuso que a Kenma no le hacían falta demasiados datos para sacar una conclusión lógica.

—Nah, no es eso —denegó Kuroo.— No es tu culpa.

Kenma asintió brevemente.

—De acuerdo, pero igual trataré de no incomodarla.

Aquella idea no le agradó mucho a Kuroo, y menos aún cuando llevada a la práctica resultó en que Kenma desaparecía de su vista casi todo el tiempo. No obstante su propio desasosiego, su novia parecía bastante satisfecha con ser el único objeto de la atención de Kuroo. Pero una semana más tarde el chico decidió que era mejor terminar aquello. Fue la primera vez que recibió una bofetada por despecho, y la primera vez que experimentó esa sensación de inmenso alivio al acabar con una relación que no funcionaba. A pesar del mal momento por hacer llorar a una chica, ese episodio pronto quedó en el olvido para Kuroo. Volvió a pasar los ratos libres con sus amigos, tonteando y divirtiéndose con ellos, y, sobre todo, volvió a ir para todos lados con Kenma, charlando con él sobre sus intereses en Ciencia (o haciendo monólogos sin respuesta, en todo caso) y juntos dando vuelta cuanto videojuego cooperativo se estrenara. Regresar a la simple cotidianidad que lo hacía feliz le hizo ver a Kuroo que todavía no era su momento para el amor y el romance, por mucha sana curiosidad que le despertara.

El tiempo pasó y Kuroo entró por fin a la preparatoria. Aaunque ahora iban a diferentes establecimientos educativos, él siguió pasando a buscar a Kenma cada mañana para hacer el trayecto a clase juntos. La preparatoria supuso nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos y un nuevo equipo de volley. Kuroo estaba entusiasmado con todo ello, impaciente porque Kenma por fin entrara a la preparatoria también e ingresara al equipo de volley junto con él.

En esa época resurgieron los temas del romance y las chicas; a pesar de que Kuroo se mantenía al margen de eso, sus amigos estaban muy pendientes del tema. Solían charlar a menudo sobre sus gustos en materia de jovencitas, sobre los atributos físicos, cómo les quedaban los uniformes, etc. Kuroo se divertía escuchando las desventuras románticas de sus compañeros: a uno lo habían rechazado tres veces, a otro lo habían dejado estacionado en la _friendzone_ , y otro sufría de una terrible ansiedad y siempre que se declaraba terminaba diciendo algo ridículo y opuesto.

Kuroo no estaba preocupado ni apresurado en vivir el romance, pero a veces se preguntaba cómo se sentiría eso de enamorarse de alguien, cómo se daría cuenta uno que estaba enamorado, total y perdidamente. Las chicas con las que había tenido algo le habían gustado, sí, pero ninguna le había nublado los sentidos, ninguna le había descompaginado las ideas ni desordenado el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaba en enamorarse? ¿Era algo que sucedía en un instante, veloz y certero? ¿O era el producto de una sumatoria de instantes en el transcurso del tiempo, que un día se acoplaban en un solo sentimiento? Kuroo fantaseaba con la idea de diseccionar el enamoramiento bajo el microscopio del laboratorio, entendiéndolo hasta su partícula más reducida e infinitesimal, y aún así maravillándose del suceso; como le ocurría con la ciencia y la Naturaleza, pues conocerlas y entenderlas no les quitaba lo fascinante. Pero las cosas no funcionaban así, y lejos estaba si quiera de entenderse a sí mismo.

Como lejos estaba de entender lo que le sucedía con Kenma.

Cuando comenzaron a verse menos por la diferencia de escuela media a preparatoria, Kuroo consideró normal el echar mucho de menos a Kenma. No extrañaba demasiado a sus amistades de la media, varios de los cuales se habían ido a otras preparatorias, pero ninguno de ellos era su amigo desde la infancia, así que atribuyó el sentimiento a ello. Sin embargo, se descubría a sí mismo pensando en Kenma muchas veces durante el día, e incluso su mente lo invocaba cuando escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar de las chicas que les gustaban. Kenma tenía la piel más suave que muchas de ellas, y sin siquiera cuidarse; su pelo también era bonito, e incluso la forma de sus delgadas manos. Y su mirada…

Kuroo empezó a preocuparse del camino que a menudo tomaban sus pensamientos, especialmente cuando estaba a solas con Kenma. Su amigo, como siempre, andaba abstraído en su mundo y parecía no notar los ligeros respingos de Kuroo cada vez que se rozaban al compartir el puf para jugar, o cuando le secaba el cabello luego del baño, o cuando se quedaba dormido contra su hombro. De hecho, y para empeorar la situación, Kenma se había vuelto extrañamente adepto al contacto con Kuroo, algo que generalmente rehuía, y aquello no ayudaba mucho al equilibrio hormonal de su amigo. Kuroo trató durante un buen tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos, de llamarse a la cordura y la coherencia, de concentrarse en la amistad…

Pero todo se precipitó en una tormentosa tarde de verano.

Como un eco de la potencia eléctrica que la Naturaleza desataba en el cielo, aquel primero beso robado en la penumbra de su habitación desató un torrente de emociones que ninguno de los dos pudo ni supo controlar.

Si todo aquello le parecía extraño, si lo confundía o acomplejaba, Kenma jamás dijo nada y tampoco se opuso a ningún avance. A partir de aquel primer beso robado casi por accidente del destino, el hambre de Kuroo fue aumentando sin parar. Las tardes compartidas ya no eran para monólogos de Ciencia y juegos en modo cooperativo, ahora eran para besos impacientes y caricias trémulas a escondidas, para abrazos ansiosos y roces íntimos bajos las mantas.

Jamás hablaron al respecto, nunca pusieron en palabras esa nueva configuración en su relación, pero no era necesario para ninguno de los dos. En ese pequeño ecosistema privado en el que solo ellos confluían, el contacto físico era su nuevo idioma, mientras los silencios compartidos gritaban aquellas palabras que ninguno de los dos expondría en voz alta, si no hasta varios años después.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y Kenma por fin entró a la misma preparatoria que Kuroo, e ingresó a su club de volley. Una vez más, los mayores no tenían en estima la forma apocada de ser de Kenma, y el chico se sintió lo suficientemente presionado como para pensar en abandonar. Pero Kuroo no lo permitió, y en cuanto se volvió capitán del equipo rearmó el grupo entero entorno a Kenma. Lo que en un principio parecía un capricho a ojos de terceros, pronto dio buenos resultados deportivos, y nadie volvió a dudar de aquella decisión.

Mientras su vida académica y deportiva en la preparatoria avanzaba sobre rieles, Kuroo y Kenma continuaban con su " _amistad_ " matizada con besos y roces físicos por los rincones. Pero llegó un momento en que aquellos acercamientos se hicieron insuficientes. Ambos llegaron a un límite que querían traspasar, pero que tenían miedo de hacerlo. Esperaron lo suficiente hasta estar listos los dos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Murmuró Kuroo aquella tarde en que ambos estaban solos en su habitación y en su casa.

Kenma estaba recostado en la cama debajo suyo, con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios inflamados de tantos besos y el uniforme desabotonado.

—Mmmh… —murmuró en respuesta, ambiguo, pero le echó los brazos al cuello a Kuroo y se pegó a su cuerpo.

Kuroo sentía que iba a perder la cabeza por la ansiedad y los nervios, y no alcanzaba a entender si la calma de Kenma era la habitual y genuina, o si solo fingía y él no lo notaba por su propia inquietud.

—Si algo no te gusta —masculló Kuroo contra sus labios—, me lo dices al instante, ¿de acuerdo?

Kenma asintió, con los ojos cerrados, confiando totalmente en su compañero. Las temblorosas manos de Kuroo reptaron bajo su ropa, palpando la suave piel de su vientre y su espalda; deslizó los dedos con suavidad por toda la curva de la espalda de Kenma, y en respuesta el chico se arqueó como un gatito entregado al placer de las caricias. Kuroo aprovechó para lamerle y mordisquearle el cuello con ganas, algo que siempre disfrutaba hacer, sintiendo que lo marcaba como suyo con aquel acto. Volvieron a besarse con ansias torpes una vez más, mientras se despojaban a medias de la ropa, para tomar cada uno el miembro del otro en su mano y así estimularse mutuamente, como ya habían hecho alguna que otra vez. Entre jadeos y sudor, Kuroo sentía que iba a explotar cada vez que los delgados dedos de Kenma se cerraban en torno a su excitación; su mente se vaciaba de toda lógica y la inundaba un calor apremiante. Mientras sus bocas se debatían en un entrecruce de lenguas y gemidos, y sus miembros se rozaban febriles, los dedos de Kuroo se fueron abriendo camino por el trasero de Kenma hasta encontrar su centro y presionar hacia el interior. El chico se retorció al instante, pero Kuroo prosiguió con su tarea lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, echándole mano a un líquido que había conseguido expresamente para ese momento, y haciendo uso de la poca (casi nula) cordura que le quedaba. Se había informado lo suficiente para la situación, y no quería echarlo a perder ni dañar innecesariamente a Kenma. Así, con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, lo fue preparando hasta que por fin pareció prudente proseguir. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y mojadas, así que fue Kenma quien se encargó de ponerle el condón. Luego, Kuroo se ubicó entre las piernas abiertas de su compañero y se abrió camino dentro suyo, al inicio con cautela y casi temor, deteniéndose ante cada leve quejido de Kenma, hasta que el cuerpo del pequeño cedió y se hundió totalmente dentro suyo, volviéndolos uno con cada profundo empujón que unía la carne y entrelazaba las almas.

Un rato más tarde yacían ambos en brazos del otro, satisfechos, cansados, silenciosos y absortos en sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones.

—Un zeptogundo —dijo Kuroo de pronto.

—¿Mmhh? —Musitó Kenma con voz aletargada.

—Nada, nada —sonrió y le besó la frente, al tiempo que lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

_Un zeptosegundo._

La miltrillonésima parte de un segundo. Una medida de tiempo sin sentido para la vida cotidiana, por ser tan efímera e inexplicable. Pero a la vez tan intensa, que sólo se necesitó un zeptosegundo para que aquella primera chispa iluminara el inicio y le diera origen al Universo entero, con cada uno de sus inalcanzables rincones y sus misterios infinitos.

En un zeptosegundo, transcurrido en algún fugaz instante que Kuroo jamás podría determinar, también había surgido el vínculo que lo unía con Kenma, cimentado en un sentimiento tan inexplicable e intrínseco como el universo mismo.

Y así, en una tarde cualquiera, de un día cualquiera, Kuroo por fin descubrió lo que se sentía enamorarse.

_._

_._

_._

_Para Fer, con todo mi love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato sí esta vinculado a mi fanfic principal, "El Club de los 5". Es un extra que tenía en mente hace mucho, y pensaba escribirlo y subirlo después de terminada la historia principal, contando un poco de los inicios de algunas de las parejas, algo que no detallé mucho en su momento. Pero cuando Fer me pidió KuroKen para su relato de regalo de Navidad, decidí adelantar los hechos xD Igualmente este one-shot se puede leer sin necesidad de conocer el fanfic principal, porque viene a ser parte de la "precuela". Ahora, si eres KuroKen lover y quieres pasarte a ver qué sucedió con ellos en el futuro, ahí te puedes pasar por mi otro fanfic con sus 37 caps (al día de la fecha) y contando xDDD aunque trata de varias parejas al mismo tiempo.
> 
> Y sobre el fragmento de canción que puse al inicio, es una canción que en su momento quise añadir en algún cap KuroKen del fic, pero al final nunca lo hice y no creo que lo haga ya xD es un pequeño párrafo que me pega muy bien para la relación que tiene Kenma con Kuro. Para quienes no entiendan inglés, aquí una traducción medio chafa:
> 
> "Y no quiero que el mundo me vea
> 
> porque no creo que ellos lo entiendan.
> 
> Cuando todo está hecho para romperse
> 
> solo quiero que sepas quién soy".
> 
> Y eso sería todo de momento :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
